


I wish you knew

by anlomijo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Worried Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlomijo/pseuds/anlomijo
Summary: Keith misses Lance and gets hurt in a battle. Lance worries.
Relationships: Keith & Everyone, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 67





	I wish you knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is just a story I enjoyed writing. I hope you enjoy reading it. BTW, english is my second language so excuse the inevitable misspellings. Enjoy!

Keith was exhausted. The only thing he wanted to do right now was sleep. Preferably for days. 

He had just gotten back from a blade of marmora mission and he could barely stand up straight. The mission had been a long and dangerous one and he had only been able to catch a couple of hours of sleep here and there for the past month now. But the mission was finally over so now he could sleep. 

He got to his bed and lazily took off his bloody uniform **??** before he sat down on his small bed. He sighed in relief before his head hit his pillow and he was asleep. 

A beeping woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and his hand went to the blade under his pillow before he realised that it was his phone he had gotten when he first joined voltron that was beeping and not an alarm. Someone was calling him and since it was his voltronphone that was ringing it had to be one of the paladins. He could feel his lips becoming a smile at the thought of his friends. He really missed them. He reached for his phone and without looking who it was that was calling him he accepted the call.

His mouth became a big O when he saw who it was on the screen.

“Lance?” Keith exclaimed in surprise. Lance was also laying in his bed in his room. His mouth had turned into a huge smile at the sound of Keith’s voice. Keith could feel his heart racing when he saw Lance’s smile. He looked so happy to see him.

“Yeah!” Lance said before squinting at his phone. “Why are you so dark? I can barely see you dude.”

Keith quickly turned on the light beside his bed and he had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust to the bright light.

“There you are” he heard Lance say while he was still blinking. His eyes finally adjusted to the light and he could see Lance without squinting at the screen. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Neither of them knew what to say. 

“Why are you calling me Lance?” Keith finally said to break the silence. Lance’s smile faltered for just a second and he turned his eyes away. It looked like he was thinking about what he wanted to say and Keith gave him the time he apparently needed. He could feel something cold starting to wrap around his chest the longer Lance was silent. He was suddenly worried that something had happened to the team.

“Lance?” Keith asked after a while. “Is everything okay? Are everyone okay?”

Lance’s eyes became big as saucers when he realised what Keith was insinuating.

“What? Yeah, everyone’s great. Nothing’s wrong.” Lance quickly said before biting his lip.

“Well… Are you okay Lance?” Keith asked tentatively, suddenly worried something had happened to Lance. 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m… fine.” Lance said without looking at Keith. He looked so… sad and Keith couldn’t take it anymore so he said:

“Well something is clearly going on with you so what’s up?”

Lance suddenly looked up straight at the camera. 

“I miss you, man” was definitely  _ not  _ what Keith had expected so he sat in his bed just staring at Lance for a solid few seconds without saying anything. He didn’t know what he  _ could  _ say. Or maybe what he should say. He opened his mouth a few times with no sound coming out. The only thing that finally came out was:

“Oh”

Lance stared at him and then he suddenly started laughing. Keith felt his face turn red because he hadn’t heard that laugh in  _ so long  _ and he missed it  _ so much _ , he missed  _ him _ so much and there it was, the thing he should've said. It was probably too late now though. Not that he could say  _ anything  _ when Lance was laughing like that. God, he was so beautiful when he was laughing like that and Keith couldn’t stop staring at him. Keith was once more reminded of how far gone he was for this guy. 

Lance stopped laughing.

“Thanks, man.” Lance said with a small smile on his lips.

“What for?” Keith asked in confusion when he could talk again.

“For making me laugh.” Lance said casually. Still with that goddamned adorable smile.

It was Keith’s turn to look away so that he could hide his own smile.

It was quiet for a few seconds more and Keith looked up at the screen, at Lance and his stupid face. Stupidly gorgeous face. Keith was suddenly sure that he needed this call to end because otherwise he was sure that he would say something very stupid and probably ruin this moment he had with Lance.

“Well, it was nice to see you, Lance” Keith said with as much sincerity as he could muster. “But it’s really late and I need to wake up early.”

Lance’s face fell and Keith was almost guilty to just end the call like that but Lance quickly smiled again, a bit more forced than before.

“Yeah, of course, man. I understand. It was nice to see you too.” Lance said and Keith hesitated. He should say something more right? He wanted to end this call with a real smile from Lance and not some forced smile on his face like now.

“Wait, Lance?” Keith said quickly before Lance could end the call and Lance froze on the screen.

“Yeah?”

“I miss you too.” 

The smile on Lance’s face was blinding and Keith smiled back before ending the call. 

Keith fell back on his pillow, his phone tucked to his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, then out and he opened his eyes. His heart was beating like never before. He had to take a few more deep breaths for his heart to calm down.

He knew that he should probably be trying to get some more sleep but he didn’t know how that could be possible after the sight of Lance and his smile, Lance and his laughter still fresh in his mind.

Keith was suddenly struck with how much he wanted to see the other paladins as well. Hunk and his hugs and optimism. Pidge and her loyalty and logic. Shiro and his unwavering faith in everyone, especially Keith. Even Allura and Coran and of course Lance… Lance and his… everything. His goofiness and his charm. Just thinking of the blue paladin, or the red paladin now, made him smile and his chest warm with the love he was feeling. 

He really missed them. His friends. His… family. 

He wanted to see them. No, he  _ needed  _ to see them. 

But he couldn’t just abandon the blades. 

His brow creased as he thought. He didn’t even know where they were. He cursed silently as he thought that he could’ve asked Lance what they were doing just a few minutes before.  _ Well, that’s too late now.  _ He realised he could probably ask Krolia or Kolivan if they knew anything without them asking why he wanted to know. Or he could just call Lance and ask him again. But he quickly crushed that thought. Lance was probably already asleep. 

He sighed.  _ It’s not like I can do anything about it right now either way.  _ Keith put his phone beside his bed, turned off the light and closed his eyes. It was surprisingly easy to fall asleep. 

It wasn’t until a week later that he finally met the paladins again.

The sword was inches from his face before he blocked it. The Galra behind the attack snarled at him and it gave Keith enough time to take his dagger and thrust it into the side of the Galra and he froze before falling to the ground. Blood flowing out of the wound. Keith looked up from the fallen Galra to see a few other blades fighting the rest of the enemy.

”Keith!” he suddenly heard Krolia exclaim through the comms. 

”What?” he immediately asked back. 

”We need backup in the control center!” Krolia shouted as she grunted. 

”On my way!” Keith exclaimed as he ran. 

It took him ten minutes to reach the center but he quickly froze in place as he saw a person in a white and blue uniform running towards him. He stopped when he was a few feet from Keith’s face and he could finally see the face that he hadn’t stopped thinking about for the past week. Or since he had left voltron if he was being honest. 

”Keith?” Lance asked as he breathed heavily. 

Keith shook his head to clear his thoughts and Lance’s face fell. 

”Oh. Where is Keith? Krolia said she called him for backup” Lance asked hurriedly. 

”What? Lance I’m Keith.” Keith said in confusion and showed his face. 

”Oh! It’s just… you shook your head when I asked… so I just thou-” 

”Lance! Focus!” Keith interrupted. ”It’s okay.”

Lance nodded. 

”What are you doing here?” Keith asked instead. ”Are the others here too?”

”We’re all here on a mission” Lance answered as if that was the most obvious thing in the world and it probably was. 

It was Keith’s turn to nod. 

Lance suddenly shoved him to the side and took his bayard to shoot someone behind him. Keith turned around and saw six more Galra coming towards them, not counting the one Lance already shot. 

”We’ll talk later,” Lance said before fully turning towards the incoming fight. 

Lance had time to shoot three more of the Galra before they were upon them. Keith raised his sword in time to deflect one of the Galra’s swords and Lance took a few more steps back to shoot another Galra. Keith now had two Galras to defeat. He made quick work of one of them but the other one was a better and stronger fighter than the first one. Keith grunted as their two swords met. He was quickly distracted by Lance fighting another Galra beside him so he almost didn’t have time to parry the sword again. The Galra’s sword grazed his shoulder and he gritted his teeth. The Galra smirked in triumph but then Keith’s sword quickly deflected his sword and Keith buried his sword deep into the Galra’s chest. The Galra froze for a second before he slowly fell to the ground. 

Lance had also stopped fighting beside him and they looked at each other for a few seconds before launching into the rest of the fight. 

Keith could now see Shiro, Hunk, Allura and even Pidge fighting alongside Krolia, Kolivan and some blade members. Keith couldn’t help but smile at the familiar colors his friends wore. He couldn’t wait for this fight to end so that he could talk to them face-to-face for the first time since he left them. 

Because he was so distracted by seeing his friends again he didn’t see the Galra that was coming towards him from his side. Not until he felt something sharp being embedded below his ribs. He could faintly hear someone screaming his name but everything he could think about was the sensation of a sword being dragged out of his flesh and blood soaking his clothes under his uniform. 

He didn’t know what happened next but he could feel something cold against his face.  _ The floor _ , his mind supplied. He could feel his skin puls where the sword had stabbed him and a small part of his brain thought that  _ that wound needs to be tended too before I bleed to death  _ but he couldn’t make his arms or anything move without making the wound worse. 

He was suddenly feeling really tired and he just wanted to close his eyes. Just for a few minutes. 

Then something was touching his face and he felt how someone dragged his body into a sitting position while holding something against his wound.  _ To staunch the bleeding,  _ his mind supplied. 

”Keith?!” the person above him shouted and Keith thought that he recognized the voice but he couldn’t open his eyes to confirm.

”No, Oh God Keith! Wake up! Come on buddy!” the voice continued. Sounding increasingly panicked. 

Keith tried opening his eyes again and they finally opened to see the griefstriken face of Lance. Tears running down his face and Keith smiled.  _ Maybe this isn’t such a terrible way to die after all,  _ Keith thought while looking into the eyes of the man he loved more than anyone else. He tried to lift his arm to wipe away Lance’s tears but he didn’t have the energy to. 

_ If only I had had the courage to tell him how I really feel,  _ Keith thought before he closed his eyes. 

Seeing a Galra stabbing Keith and Keith falling with blood soaking his uniform was something that Lance knew would haunt his nightmares for months. He still remembered Keith’s sleepy face and bedhead from the call a week before and his heart ached at the thought that that might be the last time he saw Keith smile.

Lance was now sitting in his lion on his way back to the castle with Keith in his lap and dried tears on his cheeks. He tried not to look down on the boy but he had to make sure that he was still breathing, which he was however shallowly and Lance’s heart squeezed in fear again. Lance accelerated.

A few minutes later and he was back at the castle with the rest of the paladins close behind. Lance quickly scooped Keith back into his arms and ran down into the hangar where Coran had been waiting ever since Shiro had contacted him so that he could prepare a healing pod. 

Lance reached Coran, barely holding it together, and Coran took a sharp breath when he saw the extent of Keith’s injuries. 

“Give him to me” Coran said and Lance obeyed reluctantly, not wanting to let go, but he carefully transferred Keith to Coran’s arms and Coran ran away towards the healing pods. 

Lance was just about to follow him when he heard the other paladins landing in the hangar behind him. He turned around and was met with the worried faces of his friends.

Lance’s eyes started to burn again and before he knew it he could feel the arms of his family around him. They stood like that, just embracing each other, for a few seconds before Lance pulled away and dried his tears.

“Let’s go check on Keith”, someone said. It sounded like Hunk. Lance led the way to the sickbay.

Coran had already put Keith in a pod so all they could do was wait. Lance saw Shiro talking with Coran but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. He was too busy looking at Keith in the pod. He looked peaceful, as if he was sleeping and hadn’t just been stabbed and almost died. Lance closed his eyes but all he could see was Keith with a sword through his abdomen over and over again. He opened them again. Someone came over to the pod and stopped next to him. Lance didn’t look up.

“Coran said it would take a few hours, at least”, He heard Shiro say. He nodded in response.

“You should clean up and get some rest”, Shiro said after a few seconds of silence. Lance didn’t move. He felt Shiro’s eyes looking at him from the side.

“Lance?”

Lance turned his head towards his leader. Shiro had taken off his helmet and there were tears in his eyes and grief clear to see on his face. Lance felt a punch in his gut at the sight. He always forgot how close Keith and Shiro were. That they were practically brothers. Lance looked away and bit the inside of his cheek. He tried to hold it together. He wanted to stay with Keith, to make sure that Keith would be fine. But he knew that he should just be in the way if he stayed so he nodded and walked towards his room.

He got some clothes to change into when he had showered and then walked to the showers to do just that. He quickly showered and changed into the new clothes. Just a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt.

He didn’t know what to do. If he should go to the sickbay like he wanted to or if he should stay away and not bother anyone in their grief. A jawn interrupted his thoughts. He was tired. He decided that he would rest for a few hours. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Sleep came to him surprisingly easy.

He woke up feeling worse than when he fell asleep. He grunted and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Lance sat up in his bed and checked the clock. He had slept for about 4 hours. That’s when he remembered Keith. Keith being stabbed and Keith in the pod. Lance took a deep breath to collect himself and walked towards the medbay and Keith.

Coran was still there, tinkering with one of the machines. He looked up when Lance walked in and immediately sprinted over. Lance took a surprised step back and looked at the old man. 

“Lance!” Coran exclaimed. “Good of you to show. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“What?” Lance said, surprised.

“Shiro, told me to give you a message if I saw you”, Coran said. Lance raised an eyebrow.

“And?”

“He told me to tell you to meet him in the training room”, Coran said. Lance hesitated.

“How… How’s Keith doing?” He asked slowly, afraid of the answer. Coran looked at him with a knowing look and an understanding smile.

“Keith will be just fine. You don’t have to worry about him.”

Lance nodded and glanced towards the pod and Keith sleeping peacefully. 

“When do you think he’ll wake up?”

“In no time”, Coran said, confidently. Lance tried to smile but it felt fake. It probably looked fake too.

“Well, then, I’ll go”, Lance said finally. Coran nodded and went back to tinkering while glancing back at Keith every now and then. Lance, feeling satisfied enough, walked out of the medbay and towards the training facilities.

He reached his destination a few minutes later and he could already hear the others training. They had apparently started before he could arrive. He walked inside and grabbed his bayard that he always had on him. He caught Shiro’s eyes and Shiro motioned him forward. Lance walked over to the leader as the rest of the paladins finished the exercise. He reached Shiro and stood before him. He still looked rugged. They all probably did.

“Team!” Shiro shouted and the paladins finished the exercise and ran to Shiro and Lance. They were all breathing heavily, except Alliura, and it looked like none of them had gotten a good night’s sleep in a long time.

“Now that Keith is recovering why don’t we do something productive instead of not doing anything, huh?” Shiro continued when they were all gathered.

Everyone looked away at Shiro’s words. Hunk was close to tears again and it didn’t look like anyone was really keeping it together. They hadn’t been so close to losing one of their own in a long time and even if Keith wasn’t with them currently he was still a part of their team. He was family. No questions asked.

Lance was the first one to start training. He would’ve usually been the last one to start but today he welcomed any distraction no matter how exhausting. He lost himself in the fights and minutes turned into hours. They didn’t really take a break until they heard Coran’s voice through the speakers.

“Paladins! Keith is awake!”

Lance was once again the first one to run away from the training room. He sprinted to the medbay at Coran’s words, relief and happiness pooling in his chest. He reached the medbay in a few minutes and saw Keith standing unsteadily on the ground, leaning against Coran. He looked tired. Lance didn’t slow down. He ran up to Keith and threw his arms around Keith’s neck. Keith stumbled back and was barely able to stand upright. Lance took a deep breath and finally let go of the knot of worry in his stomach. Keith laid his arms around Lance’s waist hesitantly.

“Lance?” Keith asked. He sounded confused. Lance laughed happily and took a step back. His hands not letting go of Keith’s shoulders. Keith looked at him with a peculiar look.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked, his eyes roaming over Keith’s body. He couldn’t see any blood or anything that would indicate a stab wound to the stomach. 

“Yeah, I’m… okay”, Keith said slowly. “Are you okay?”

“I am now”, Lance replied. Keith blushed when Lance looked at him and smiled. Lance could feel his own face warm up in response. He let his hands fall down from Keith’s shoulders. Keith looked behind Lance and Lance turned around. The others just came through the door. They looked relieved as well. Lance took a step back so that they could embrace Keith. Lance looked at them with a smile. Throughout all of it Keith kept sending him looks but Lance just smiled. They would talk later.

It was a few hours later when Keith had gotten a few hours sleep and had eaten dinner with the other paladins that Lance asked him:

“Could I talk with you for a moment?”

Keith looked at Lance from his seat at the sofa. He nodded.

“Sure.”

Lance walked away and indicated towards Keith to follow him. Keith stood up and walked after him. The other paladins threw them knowing looks.

Lance stopped when came to the corridor just outside the door. Keith came through the door after him and Lance closed it. It was quiet for a few moments. Keith was staring at him. Lance looked down at the floor first, so that he could go through everything he wanted to say. He looked up at Ketíth when he was ready and opened his mouth.

“So, what I wanted to talk to you about was…” Lance began and hesitated. He was a lot more nervous than he thought he would be. There were literally butterflies in his stomach. He had done this a hundred times before. Why was this time any different? Keith looked at him expectantly. He didn’t push. Lance appreciated that.

“Seeing you… hurt and dying.” Lance began. “I haven’t felt such fear… ever.” Keith looked surprised at his words. Keith opened his mouth as if to say something.

“Wait.” Lance said. “I’m not done.”

Keith closed his mouth.

“I don’t really know how to say this. So I’m just gonna say it”, Lance said, looking away from Keith. “I… have feelings for you Keith.”

Lance slowly looked back at Keith. Keith looked shocked. His eyes were huge and he opened and closed his mouth again and again without any sound coming out. Keith looked like he was frozen to the ground. Lance started to look away, thinking that Keith didn’t feel the same when a hand cupped his cheek and brought his face closer to Keith’s. A moment later he felt Keith’s lips on his own. It was Lance’s turn to stand frozen to the ground. It took a few seconds before his brain caught up with what had happened. When he realized that Keith was  _ kissing  _ him he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and kissed him back. The kiss lasted for a few seconds. Then Keith leaned back but didn’t let go of Lance’s cheek. He looked at Lance with eyes filled with love and a small smile. 

“I have feelings for you too Lance”, Keith said.

“I figured”, Lance replied, smiling like an idiot.

They walked back into the room hand in hand. The paladins whistled when they saw their interlocked hands. Lance’s smile became even bigger and Keith squeezed his hand. They sat down on the edge of the sofa, Lance leaning against Keith’s side. Surrounded by their family. Lance was finally content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment :)  
> You can also always find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anlomijo (Though I pretty much only post about Supernatural right now)


End file.
